


Those Eyes Put the Sky to Shame

by ReleasedFromHisCage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sakura isn't very nice in this one, Some Fluff, mentions of a major character death - Freeform, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasedFromHisCage/pseuds/ReleasedFromHisCage
Summary: Sasuke gets revenge on his brother and finds out the truth but Naruto and the other leaf shinobi find him and bring him home before Tobi could manipulate him further. He is brought back to the village and has developed Conversion Disorder but we all know Naruto would never leave his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote, and it's particularly important to me because of the subject of Conversion Disorder because I suffer from the condition. I guess you can say I was working through some things when I wrote this. Go gentle on me because I wrote and edited this myself and at the time I didn't have any help. The first chapter is very short, but none of the chapters are super long anyway.
> 
> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Sasuke stared at the masked man in front of him with an expression of disbelief. This man had been there the night his family was slaughtered, he had assisted his brother in bringing down the entire Uchiha clan. 

He had just killed his brother and finally achieved his dream of avenging his clan only to learn he had been forced by the Hidden Leaf to kill his own clan in order to protect Sasuke.  _ Why wouldn’t he just tell me?  _ He grimaced as his mind immediately supplied the answer.  _ He wanted to give me the chance to be the hero who avenged the Uchiha.  _ “Fuck, what’s the point in telling me this now? My brother’s already dead! I fucking killed him!” His voice was shaking as the back of his eyes burned, He pulled his knees to his chest completely abandoning the hope of keeping his dignity intact. “Gods.. fuck, please tell me this isn’t..” 

Before he was able to finish his sentence there was a sudden noise booming against his eardrums, he jumped and immediately regretted it as his body protested the movement. The ceiling came crashing in from the explosion and Sasuke was hit by the falling debris. As he was slipping out of consciousness he sees a blur of orange and blonde hair and Madera being knocked across the room, crashing into the stone wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Sasuke awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, He grabbed the blanket without thinking to try to pull it over his eyes only to find his uninjured hand had been handcuffed to what seemed to be a hospital bed. His chest tightened briefly in panic before he realized that he wasn’t alone in the room. There was a blonde head of hair leaning beside his stomach and two hands gently holding his other hand which had been wrapped already. He turned his head slowly to see Naruto in a chair pulled up next to his hospital bed. From the looks of it, the blonde had been here for a while and had fallen asleep. He knew that he should have felt angry but there was a warmth in his chest that he had only ever experienced around his best friend.  _ The only precious thing I have left in this world.  _ His eyes widened when the thought triggered all of the events before he fell under to come crashing back and his back suddenly jerked off the bed in a way that he knew had never happened before. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body dropped back to the bed only to jerk up again painfully.

Naruto’s head snapped up as he felt the sudden movement, Tsunade had already run several tests while Sasuke had still been under. They hadn’t been able to find anything to explain what had been happening to him since Naruto and the others had located him and brought him back. Whatever it was appeared to be seizures or something similar but they hadn’t been able to find any physical reason for it in any of the tests. By now Naruto had realized that there wasn’t much he could do to help so he concentrated his chakra into his hand that still held on to Sasuke’s if only to let his best friend know that he was here beside him. He had done this every time this happened while Sasuke had been unconscious, it hadn’t made a difference but this time the hand he held in his tightened around his fingers almost painfully. 

“Ss..Sasuke..?” Naruto spoke softly as to not startle him but the wave of relief was so strong his own voice sounded loud in his ears. 

He heard Sasuke mumble something under his breath that sounded like it might have been his name but his back arched off the bed once again and he cried out in pain. Naruto saw tears stream down the Uchiha’s face and his heart shattered in his chest, he tried to pull his hand from Sasuke’s grip so he could get help. When he was unable to he screamed for Tsunade; the Sannin burst through the door only seconds later. 

As the other medics rushed in and around the room Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s hand, tears were falling down his face in a steady stream. He couldn’t stand seeing this happening to his best friend, to see him in so much pain. 

It seemed like an eternity before the jerky movements slowed to a stop. Tsunade sighed in relief before motioning to the door for the medics to follow before leaving the room. Naruto watched his friend collapse onto the bed breathing heavily for several minutes. His heart nearly stopped when Sasuke turned his head towards him on the pillow, dark eyes watching his somehow looking empty and full of emotion at the same time. His breathing slowing down gradually as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto couldn’t find the strength to move or speak, he just stared back with wide eyes and his heart pulsing so loud he could hear it pumping in his ears. 

“Naruto..” Sasuke said his name so quietly he was surprised he had even been able to hear it but he did. The blonde saw something in his friend’s eyes at that moment, something broken. He slid off the chair, pushing the chair back as quietly as he could and crawled onto the bed without thinking lying as gently as he could manage next to his friend pulling the raven’s head onto his chest. 

Sasuke figured in any other situation he would have put up a fight even with his arm being restrained but in that moment he felt nothing but warmth and the security he needed to shatter. He buried his face into Naruto’s chest and finally let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Sasuke was released from the hospital a few days later under the condition that he lives with Naruto for the time being. Although he had deflected from the village, he was welcomed back because in killing Orochimaru he had done the village a favor. Naruto hadn’t left the hospital at all since he had been there. He listened to Sasuke explain the events that occurred after the fight with Itachi. Naruto watched him with wide eyes that glistened with tears that were prepared to fall at any moment but Sasuke could tell he was holding together for his sake. 

Sakura brought him an extra pair of clothes the morning he was gonna be discharged that he could tell hadn’t belonged to his soon to be roommate. They were too darkly colored without a single hint of orange. Sasuke could only assume they had been bought specifically for him. Naruto helped him to the bathroom to put his clothes on. The raven knew the dobe probably wanted to help but he seemed to know not to try anything, he stepped out as soon as he made sure Sasuke could stand on his own and closed the door behind him. It took longer to get dressed than he would’ve liked but when he stepped out Naruto gave him the brightest smile and he felt the warmth spread through his chest at the sight.  _ That smile can make any pain feel bearable.  _ He shook his head as if to dismiss the thought as soon as it came. 

“You ready to go home, Sasuke?” _ _

“Hn”

Naruto didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by his single syllable answer. In fact, Naruto looked like he was absolutely brimming with happiness. Sasuke couldn’t understand why but he was glad that he hadn’t lost his best friend at the Valley of the End, even if he had been trying to sever the bond with his most important person at the time. He didn’t think he could find a reason to live without his best friend’s presence after everything he had lost. 

Naruto came to stand by his side offering support discreetly in case he collapsed and they walked to the main desk to check out, he had been fainting randomly since he woke up. He wasn’t sure what that meant for him as a shinobi but right now he couldn’t bear to think of anything but the idiot walking by his side, their shoulders brushing slightly as they walked out of the hospital. Anything else would bring his world crashing down and he would not show weakness in front of any of these people. Not until he was in the safety of the apartment he would be sharing with Naruto. Even if he was welcomed back, he knew now that the village was responsible for the death of his clan and in a roundabout way his brother’s death as well. Leaving him as the sole survivor of his clan. 

He was unsure what had happened after he was knocked out, Naruto had yet to bring it up and Sasuke didn’t feel the need to ask. It didn’t take very long to get to the small apartment from the hospital, it seemed as though Naruto had never upgraded even though he was making more money than he did as an academy student living on his own. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it gesturing for Sasuke to enter first.

The apartment was cleaner than he expected it to be, he glanced around and looked over to his companion. Naruto gave a sheepish grin rubbing the back of his head. “Um, I asked Sakura to straighten up a little so you’d be comfortable when you came home.”

He was looking around as he spoke and seemed to be avoiding looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Naruto, Wondering inwardly why he seemed so nervous. He finally nodded and decided to just ignore it for the time being. Naruto led him to the bedroom which he was surprised to find already had an extra small bed. The blonde walked to the closet to grab an extra blanket and began making the second bed quietly, still avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. 

The raven-haired ninja watched in slight confusion as Naruto worked and the silence stretched uncomfortably for several moments before the blonde finally broke the silence. 

“Shikamaru and Neji stopped by the hospital while you were asleep and asked if there was anything they could do, I gave them money and asked if they would pick up a bed for you and bring it here. I just wanted you to be able to get comfortable as soon as possible, you know?” He said sounding unsure and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sasuke glanced down at the bed feeling his chest constrict painfully.  _ I don’t deserve what he’s doing for me. I didn’t even deserve his forgiveness, much less being welcomed into his home and given my own bed.  _

Naruto watched his friend looking at the bed with a pained expression and he panicked slightly.  _ Shit! Was this too much? Is he uncomfortable? _

“Why are you doing this?” It barely came out any louder than a whisper as he turned his head away slightly, allowing his black hair to block Naruto’s view of his face. 

“Because you’re my best friend and you’ve been through enough, of course I would do this for you, Teme!” 

“Dobe.” Sasuke said quietly and quickly walked to the blonde, pulling him into his chest. 

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock before finally wrapping his arms around his best friend’s waist gently, trying to give his friend room to pull away if he needed to but it didn’t happen. They stood like that for a long time before he felt Sasuke’s legs begin to shake. He didn’t point it out but he pulled away to allow Sasuke to lay on top of the blanket covering his small bed. He saw his friend’s body start jerking slightly, obviously trying to stop it and failing. Naruto didn’t speak he only sat down at the foot of the bed and looked at the floor. 

_ How is he supposed to continue being a ninja? Does he even still want to be anymore?  _ Naruto looked up from his feet to the Uchiha. The dark-haired boy had closed his eyes but the pained expression was still decorating his features. His eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted as his back arched off the bed.  _ He’s still so beautiful even right now, that stupid bastard.  _

Naruto sighed quietly and grabbed his friend’s hand. Once again, he concentrated chakra into his hand and linked his fingers with Sasuke’s. Hoping his friend wouldn’t put another  _ Chidori _ through his chest when he came to. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

When Sasuke woke up he could hear hushed voices in the next room. He slowly moved his body to a sitting position, he grimaced at the ache in his back as he did so. He tried to stay as quiet as possible to hear the conversation going on outside the bedroom door.

“Tsunade thinks it’s Conversion Disorder” A female voice spoke quietly.  _ Sakura? _

“It’s what?” Naruto’s voice raised slightly before he lowered it again “What the hell is that?” 

“Troublesome..”  _ Shikamaru? What the hell is he doing here?  _

“It’s a Neurological disorder triggered by trauma that causes emotional or physical stress to manifest into physical symptoms” Another voice jumped in that he wasn’t able to identify 

“Trauma..?” Naruto croaked

“I’m not sure what Sasuke witnessed while he was gone but whatever it was must have been pretty bad. He witnessed the murder of his entire clan at only nine years old, I really can’t imagine anything more traumatic than that.” Shikamaru answered, There was silence and then he continued. “Although, the death of his clan could very well be a part of it. He had just killed Itachi when we found him but I can’t think of a reason that the death of his brother would trigger this. Wasn’t that what he wanted?”

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and gripped it tightly.  _ I did want him dead. He sacrificed everything including his life to keep me safe. He did all of that and I was too stupid to figure it out. Itachi is dead, I killed him. I killed my brother. His blood is on my hands.  _

“It’s more complicated than that..” Naruto whispered so quietly Sasuke barely heard it. There was silence. 

“Do..do you know what happened, Naruto?” Sakura asked quietly

“He trusted me enough to tell me and I won’t betray that trust by telling people. It’s not my story to tell.” Naruto said firmly

“What? I’m his friend too!” Sakura’s voice started getting louder “I have the right to know too!”

“Stop yelling, we all know that Sasuke wouldn’t want anyone but Naruto to know right now.” Said the vaguely familiar voice he has yet to identify.

“Fuck off, Neji! I love him just as much as Naruto does! I was a part of team 7 too!” Sakura was full-on screaming now.  _ What the hell is Neji doing here? I barely even know the guy. _

“That doesn’t mean the love is returned, Sakura.” Neji spoke firmly and quietly seemingly unphased by Sakura’s outburst. 

“Stop!” Naruto growled 

“Fuck you!” Sakura cried before he heard the front door slam shut.

“Troublesome..” Shikamaru mumbled under his breath “Babe, was all of that really necessary?” 

“It was necessary, Sakura can’t keep trying to claim Sasuke as her own because of some childish crush she couldn’t get over. He doesn’t belong to her or anyone else. Humans are not possessions.” Neji sounded almost angry.  _ Why would that even bother him? He barely even knows me?”  _

“Neji, this isn’t like your clan..” Shikamaru whispered not sounding anything like his usual bored drawl. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, he had heard about some of what Neji said during the Chunin exams but he hadn’t stayed in the village for very long after. He had almost forgotten completely. 

Naruto still hadn’t spoken since Sakura had stormed out. The Uchiha was starting to worry so he decided it was time to make his presence known. He slowly stood and walked to the bedroom door; He breathed deeply before opening the door and stepping out into the living room. The occupants of the room turned to stare at the raven but Sasuke’s eyes landed on Naruto immediately. Black eyes met blue and the silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity. 

The blonde broke the silence first. “Hey teme, are you feeling any better? Do you need anything?” 

Sasuke stared for a moment before shaking his head.

“Usuratonkachi”

The smile he’s met with is more blinding than the sun. Sasuke had to pull his eyes away to keep from doing something stupid like kissing his best friend. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

“Are you hungry? All I have here is ramen but we can go out or something..” Naruto called from the kitchen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the blonde who was looking in an open cabinet. It was indeed full of instant ramen. 

“Of course that’s all you have, dobe.” Naruto glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the raven. Sasuke covered his smile with his fist and cleared his throat, allowing his stoic mask to place itself on his features. “It’s fine Naruto, I was kidding. I haven’t had ramen in a really long time, I wouldn’t mind us staying in tonight.”

Naruto beamed at him before turning back towards the ramen grabbing two cups. He went about making the food while Sasuke watched him from the couch. He couldn’t see the blonde’s face but he could feel the happiness radiating off of his friend. The raven’s lips twitched at the corner.  _ He’s cute.  _ Naruto finished up the food and placed it on the small table before looking up at him. “Do you need help getting to the table?” 

Sasuke shook his head and stood. Naruto sat down and pulled out the extra chair for Sasuke. The raven thanked him quietly before taking his seat. Naruto’s head jerked up at him with wide eyes before his face broke into the biggest grin he had ever seen.  _ No, I take that back. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.  _

“Since when do you say thank you, Teme?” Sasuke felt his cheeks burn and looked down at the ramen. 

“Hn” he grunted before breaking apart his chopsticks and poking at his food. 

Naruto chuckled and started digging into his food. They ate quietly for several minutes before Sasuke looked up at the blonde who had already finished his cup of ramen and was leaning back comfortably in his chair.  _ Should I tell him that I heard the conversation earlier?  _ The raven looked back down at his unfinished food and bit his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto’s voice broke him from his thoughts 

“I..Uh...I heard the conversation earlier. About the Conversion Disorder..” His voice tapered off as he saw Naruto’s eyes widen. Normally he would’ve laughed at his friend’s obvious discomfort but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Thank you for not telling them..” 

Naruto sat silently, still watching him like he was searching for something. His lips parted to respond but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto looks at the door then back at Sasuke before exhaling loudly and moving to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door Sakura burst in glaring at Naruto before putting on her best smile for the raven.  _ She’s still annoying.  _ Sasuke thought before pushing his ramen cup away. 

“Hi Sasuke! You feeling better?” 

“Hn” 

“Would you like to hang out with me for a while?” Her voice sounded at least two pitches higher than usual.  _ So annoying.  _ Naruto stayed silent standing at the still open door, staring at his feet. 

“No, not really.” He said in a bored tone, Naruto’s head snapped up immediately and Sakura stood with wide eyes. 

“What?” She looked like she wanted to cry.

“I said no. I don’t want to hang out with you, I was having a nice night here with Naruto.” Sakura turned to Naruto and glared. Naruto looked back down at his feet. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Do what, Sasuke?” Sakura spoke innocently

“Don’t treat Naruto like he’s doing something wrong when he’s not.” He snapped “You don’t have any claim to me and he’s my best friend. Obviously, I want to be with him right now.” 

“Sasuke! Stop!” Naruto closed the door quickly and came to stand beside Sakura.

“No. He’s right.” Sakura whispered, “I’m sorry, Naruto.” 

Sakura ran out of the apartment; slamming the door shut behind her. Naruto stared at the door before turning to face Sasuke. “Why did you say all of that?” he asked, sounding more confused than angry. 

“I’ve watched her mistreat you since we were in the academy. I don’t want her and I’ve already figured out that ignoring her won’t convince her.”

“Why don’t you want her? I mean.. She loves you..” 

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?” 

“I..” Sasuke cut himself off. 

“What were you gonna say?” 

The raven panicked internally at his near confession.  _ I love you, fuck!  _ The words echoed repeatedly in his head.  _ I love him? That makes sense.  _

Sasuke stayed silent hoping the blonde would let it go. He wasn’t dumb enough to believe that he would though. Naruto continued to stare at him. 

“I need a second” Sasuke said in the calmest voice he could manage before rushing out the door. Almost forgetting his sandals on the way out and leaving Naruto standing alone in the apartment staring at the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Shikamaru was lying on a bench directly outside of the Hyūga compound with a burning cigarette resting between two fingers on the hand resting across his chest when Naruto came rushing by. “Naruto? What’s wrong?” He asked while he sat up crushing the cigarette under his shoe. 

Naruto stopped so quickly he almost tripped over his feet as he skidded to a stop. “Sasuke just ran out of the apartment and I can’t find him!” 

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed to the gods above for patience. 

“Troublesome..” He muttered before looking back over to the blonde, “What happened?” 

“I don’t know!” Naruto cried “He went off on Sakura and he said he didn’t want her so I asked why and he called me an idiot. He started to say something and then he just fucking ran out of the house!” 

“You are an idiot.” Neji stated as he walked through the compound gates towards the two ninjas.

“What the hell? I didn’t even do anything!” Naruto cried out gesturing dramatically with his arms.

Shikamaru shakes his head at the exchange.  _ When did Neji get so blunt?  _ The shadow nin filed the question away deciding he’d ask about it another time. Right now he had a dense blonde to deal with and a moody Uchiha somewhere in the village brooding. Shikamaru stood from the bench and crossed his arms.

“I truly don’t understand how you haven’t noticed by now.” Neji spoke in his usual superior tone that typically makes people believe he’s an asshole. Shikamaru knew him better than that, He knows how sweet and emotional he could be when they’re alone. He looked at his boyfriend who now had his arms crossed and was glaring at Naruto. 

“Noticed what? What the hell is he talking about, Shikamaru?” Naruto was staring at him now; Obviously hoping for some kind of explanation. Shikamaru sighed and looked back to Neji. 

“Please just explain, I need to go find Sasuke and make sure he doesn’t blow something up.” 

Neji nodded and looked back to the blonde as Shikamaru walked away. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto’s voice was quiet, which wasn’t a common occurrence. He looked scared. Neji sighed and gestured towards the bench the Nara had vacated moments before. The blonde made his way over and sat down, Neji following just a moment after. 

“Look Naruto,” Neji paused,  _ why does Shikamaru get to deal with the genius and leave me here with this idiot?  _ Neji sighed at the thought because he already knew the answer. He barely even knows Sasuke. They had only known each other briefly and that was years ago. “Everyone knows that you and Sasuke have a deep bond that none of us can completely understand.”

Naruto nodded slowly; his blue eyes showing a sort of intensity that only occurs when the Uchiha is involved. “I know that he means the world to you but I also know that you have been able to develop other friendships over the years. The thing is.. Sasuke hasn’t. You’re all he has now and I think that what he feels for you isn’t as platonic as you seem to believe.” Neji spoke as softly as he could manage. He had never been good at dealing with his own emotions, much less other people’s. 

Naruto stared with a blank expression. He was still silent.  _ That’s not a good sign.  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Shikamaru found Sasuke at the Uchiha memorial slowly tracing over his mother’s name on the stone with his finger. His face was blank but his eyes were wet with unshed tears. Shikamaru sighed and slowly sat beside Sasuke on the grass. The silence stretched for a moment as the Nara pulled a cigarette from his pack and slowly lit it. He held the open pack to Sasuke who pulled a cigarette from the pack and placed it between his lips without hesitating. The raven didn’t bother with the lighter deciding to simply use a small fire jutsu to light it before placing it back between his lips. 

Shikamaru watched with mild interest as he took a drag off of his own. _ This obviously isn’t his first time.  _ He looked away and looked at the memorial stone in front of them. “I know he’s an idiot.” he drawled, not bothering to say his name. The other knew exactly who he was talking about. 

“Hn” was Sasuke’s only reply as a puff of smoke blew towards the stone.

“I know he wouldn’t walk away if you told him the truth.” 

Sasuke glanced over at the man beside him. He remembered that the shadow nin was a genius, more so than he ever was. Not that he would openly admit that. It wasn’t a surprise that he had caught on even when the other’s hadn’t.

“How do you know that?” He said quietly, unsure why he wasn’t more uncomfortable in the situation.

“Because he’s in love with you too” 

There was silence for several moments as Sasuke stared openly at the shadow nin with his mouth slightly agape. 

“I know you might not understand this but the way Naruto followed you to the ends of the earth, dedicating his entire life to becoming stronger to save you isn’t something you simply do for a friend” Shikamaru took another drag off of his cigarette seemingly calm, despite the metaphorical bomb he just dropped. “It’s not about becoming Hokage anymore, Yes he still wants that but he couldn’t care less about it if you weren’t safe” 

Shikamaru put out his cigarette and placed the butt in his empty pack to throw away later. “He would burn the world to the ground if you asked him to.” He said as he stood up smoothly and began to walk away. Leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. 

_ Could that be true?  _ Sasuke thought as he remembered everything that had happened since he had left the village with Orochimaru. He hadn’t always been there but Sasuke could always feel him. He knew he was in Naruto’s thoughts but he had never thought too deeply into it. He tried to avoid thinking about him altogether.  _ I tried to kill him, I put a Chidori through his chest but his determination to bring me home never wavered.  _

‘Fuck! I’m such an idiot!” 

Sasuke quickly crushed out the cigarette and stood. He started running as fast as he could towards the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't own Naruto or anything from the franchise)

Naruto stared at the framed photo of team seven sitting on the table by his bed. He noticed how Sasuke’s face had slightly less dust than the rest of the photo, as if he ran his thumb over the small face often. 

Naruto knows his eyes always go directly to his best friend every time he looks at it. He would see it after he’d wake up covered in sweat from the nightmares. He would remember the fight they had at the Valley of the End. He would hear Sasuke admit that they were best friends only to try to kill him for power. He had said there was more meaning behind his death because of that bond but when Naruto went unconscious he wasn’t killed. Sasuke just walked away.  _ What does that mean? He said he spared me on a whim but that doesn’t seem right to me. Since he came back he almost seems like a different person but I know he’s not. He’s the same boy I watched as a kid, He is still my goal.  _

There was a noise on the roof and then a loud thud. Naruto jumped up immediately and out of the window. He focused all of his chakra to his feet and jumped up to the roof where he found Sasuke lying there seemingly unconscious. His back jerking painfully. Naruto crouched by his friend looking him over for any obvious injuries. when he didn’t find any he sighed in relief and sat down. He pulled Sasuke’s head on his lap and looked down at him. His expression looked slightly pained but still perfect.

“You don’t know how much this hurts to watch, Sasuke.” He whispered gently pushing the black bangs away from his friend’s eyes. He kept his fingers in the strands longer than strictly necessary because who knows if he’d ever get to do that again. “Gods, if I could take all of the pain off of you and place it on my own back..” 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open and looked at him through unfocused eyes.

“I would do it in a heartbeat..” He whispered 

Sasuke’s hand reached up slowly and two fingers tapped the middle of his forehead gently. They stayed there for several seconds before slowly lowering back to rest on his chest. Naruto stared down at his friend, any words he could’ve said were suddenly caught in the back of his throat. The jerking motions had slowly come to a stop but the two boys didn’t move from that spot. They just watched each other quietly. 

“Naruto..” Sasuke finally whispered unsure why he felt the need to whisper. The sun was setting around them but the village was still bustling. No one was paying attention to the two orphan boys. The nine tails Jinchuriki and the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre. “I don’t want Sakura or anyone else because I’ve never seen anyone but you.”

“Sasuke..”

Sasuke pressed his finger over Naruto’s lips to silence him. He took a deep breath and continued. “I never hated you and I never wanted you dead. I knew that you would be the only one who could’ve stopped me and I felt that I owed it to my clan to go through with it. I was weak around you or at least I thought I was, I would’ve given up on my revenge just to stay by your side and keep you safe. Naruto, you have been important to me from the very beginning and I’m so fucking sorry that I didn't just stay here. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I need it.”

Naruto’s eyes had a million emotions swirling behind them as he looked down at his friend. He gently grabbed the hand in front of his face and held it so gently as if he thought it would shatter between his fingers and break the illusion in front of him. 

“Because I’m so fucking in love with you it hurts to breathe” 

Naruto stayed silent but lifted Sasuke’s head off his lap, leaving his hand under his head while he moved his body into a crouch. He slid his other arm under his friend's knees and lifted him up. He looked down at the street; when he saw no one was looking he jumped down and carried his friend into the apartment. Sasuke didn’t put up a fight and Naruto knew his pride was already taking a hit so he didn’t comment on it. He sat his friend down on the unmade bed and pulled the covers over his friend. 

Sasuke watched him attentively and confused. Naruto crouched next to his friend’s bed and grabbed his hand. Their lips were close enough to touch but neither moved forward. The raven watched his best friend bring his hand to his lips and press a kiss to his fingers. His eyes began to burn and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

“You never have to ask for my forgiveness, Sasuke. You already have it. I didn’t stop loving you when you walked away, you took my heart with you and I wouldn’t want anyone else to have it. I love you too and I promise that there isn’t a thing in this world that could change that.”

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the blue ones in front of him, that endless blue that he saw in his dreams for years. The shade of blue that he loved more than the sky or the ocean, those eyes put all of that to shame. The eyes that flashed through his mind when he smelled ramen or read stories. The face he could never forget even when he did everything in his power to do so. Those stupid whiskers on his cheeks he would remember when he saw a stray cat on the streets in some random village across the world. He never could fight off the smile that would spread across his face. A stray tear slid down his cheek and Naruto reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. 

“Lay with me” 

“Of course” Naruto stood and slid under the covers next to him. 

_ I have a home again.  _

It didn’t take long for both ninjas to succumb to their exhaustion.

**The End**


End file.
